


A Taste of Godhood

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, God Tony Stark, Human Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mortal Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Protective Loki, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony convinces Loki to let him top for once. This time, with a twist.Kinktober Day 14: role reversal





	A Taste of Godhood

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this once and it wouldn't go through so let's try again. I'm still a day behind so I'm working on a double upload, bear with me. I had fun writing this one and I also did not proofread at all, so please call me out if I mess up. Once again, I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me. Do you guys ever get tired of hearing that? Well, I get tired of typing it.  
> As always: enjoy, my lovely, lovely readers.

Loki couldn’t help but feel like he was just twiddling his thumbs. Metaphorically, of course.

When Tony had come to him, a few days after he had broken his mortal out of the SHIELD facility, and suggested the idea, Loki was apprehensive. It wasn’t about trust. At this point in their relationship, Loki would trust Anthony with his life. And dare he admit it, but he was feeling more and more like he would readily risk his own. It was ridiculous. It was something like a disease, a weakness spreading through his body. This love, it was… thrilling.

It wasn’t often that people caught his interest. Anthony had certainly done so. It was even more rare for him to not get tired of the people he did talk to, which is why he had never truly had a long-term relationship. And well, Anthony had kept him entranced for this long, hadn’t he? He matched Loki in word and wit. Every conversation they felt timeless. They bantered, they flirted. He helped Tony research science and magic and build new devices. Loki was slowly coming to terms with his  _ romance _  with the ex-Avenger.

So, yes. He would trust Tony with this little game of his, if it made his mortal happy. And he couldn’t help but feel a slight thrill at just the thought. But the genius was taking forever getting changed. Loki kept his mouth shut and waited patiently.

Finally, Anthony stepped out and Loki could feel his breathing stop, his chest seizing up as he looked at his lovely mortal. He was dressed head to toe in leather. Intricate patterns were sewn up his dark red pants. His boots were heavy, with thick soles that added a bit of height to his short stature. Unlike Loki’s usual garb, Tony’s lacked sleeves. The light cream tunic peaked out from the red vest covering his chest, thick leather padding weighed on his shoulders, giving them extra width. There were also dark brown vambraces covering those tan forearms, coming no lower than the wrists. Anthony looked  _ amazing _ . “Like a true warrior,” Loki said.

His mortal’s brows twitched together, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah? It’s a lot stiffer than you make it look.” He laughed.

“With practice, dear Anthony.” Loki gave a soft smile, the ones he saved for those only closest to him. His mind screamed that this was dangerous. A mortal should hold no place in his heart. He ignored it.

The god glanced down at his own attire. During his stay here, he had often worn sweatpants and loose shirts or his own Asgardian loungewear, but Tony had carefully handpicked his outfit this time. Today, Loki was wearing dress slacks and a tight tuxedo shirt. Both were black. He glanced back at his mortal and found the man smirking. “So,” Tony said, “Is my  _ human _  ready to be conquered?”

Loki felt his face twist as he held back another laugh. “Please. Anthony, do not fear being a malevolent god. You wanted a role reversal, yes? Show me your God of Chaos.” He teased, nodding for Tony to try again.

The human took a deep breath, standing straighter and tilting his chin up. He looked down his nose at Loki. In a haughty voice, he said, “You will give yourself to me, mortal. Or your head might just lose its place on your neck.” And,  _ damn _ , that should not be so arousing. That voice went straight to Loki’s groin and his body shivered.

Loki simply huffed through his nose, as Tony would do. “Like Hel. You’re nothing but a man with a seriously inflated ego.” He leaned back, arms holding him up as he crossed his legs. Tony glared at him, head tilting down and eyes darkening. He gave a slow step forward, stalking towards his prey.

“Is that so?” He tilted his head. In an instant, those calloused hands were grasping his throat, just under his jaw, and squeezing. Loki grabbed onto those vambraces and pulled. Tony’s hands didn’t budge.

Tony stepped towards the edge of the bed. He held Loki’s eye as one knee moved to rest on the mattress next to his hips, then the other. His mortal knelt above him, those deep brown irises boring into him as Loki panted. He squeezed his throat harder and Loki clenched his teeth. “You will do well to watch your tongue, mortal. I am not known to be a merciful God.” Tony said.

Loki tried to speak, but his lover was holding him too tight. He only managed a small grunt. His lips curled in disgust as he glared at the ‘god’. Tony pulled his head up roughly, smashing his mouth against the Asgardian’s sloppily. Those cool lips were pliant under him as Tony moved, taking what was his. His thumb pushed against Loki’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. His tongue thrust in, swirling around in that wet heat, and Loki tried to pull away.

Tony broke the kiss with a gasp, ears assaulted with his lover’s heavy pants beneath him. His heart pounded with the thrill of dominating the god. His hand lowered to Loki’s chest and he pushed his lover. Loki’s body bounced against the mattress and he gave another grunt. Tony pushed him farther up the bed. “Fuck you.” The god growled.

The faux god grabbed his hips roughly, hard enough to bruise a normal human, and tore at the fabric. The slacks had been expensive but Anthony had fallen into his role, every inch the conqueror Loki knew he could be. If he had his way, what he  _ would _  be. The sound of the ripping material was harsh, causing Loki to flinch and the ‘god’ above him caught his lips again. He seized Loki’s tongue and sucked and the real god moaned against him, fingers tightening in the sheets.

Tony tasted like bitter coffee and the harsh bite of alcohol; he tasted like passion itself and Loki gave another desperate moan. Like Anthony, he was losing himself in his role. He gave Tony complete control and was melting under his touch, letting his lover do whatever he pleased.

Tony wasted no time, fingers rubbing up and down the cleft of Loki’s ass and probing at his entrance. The mortal reached to his left, grabbing the lube he had set out earlier and pouring it across his fingers. He rubbed it into Loki’s skin before finally a finger pressed against that tight ring of muscles and Loki keened.

His lover ate every sound he made, lips forever moving against his own. One warm finger forced its way into Loki’s tight heat and it sent the god reeling. His body quivered at the intrusion, unfamiliar with the feeling of being filled. He had rarely taken anyone's cock, let alone Tony's impressive member.

Tony’s other hand stroked along his jaw, retaining its firm hold on his neck. The finger inside of Loki curled as it pulled out and the god arched his spine, mouth falling open in a silent moan. “Anthony,” He breathed into the kiss.

“You will address me as ‘my King’,” Tony growled and Loki shivered again. His cock slid along his belly as he moved, leaving a wet trail of precum. A second finger was added and Loki whined, biting his lip painfully. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Please, my King,” He whimpered. He could feel Tony’s arousal jump at his words. Those fingers pumped in and out of him quickly. The callouses on the pads of his fingers scratched along his inner walls, adding to the sensation and Loki was lost in the feeling. “Hah-  _ ah _ ! Anthony!”

The hand around his throat tightened at his slip up and Loki choked. Wet sounds filled his ear, his muscles being stretched as Tony thrust those warm fingers into him, knuckles pulling with every movement.

Loki’s hips began moving on their own accord, moving in little circles as he chased Tony’s hand. A litany of ‘ _ my King _ ’s tumbled from his lips, increasingly slurred and garbled, his tongue tangling and tripping over the syllables.

Tony smirked at his god. Loki was a writhing mess just from his fingers alone. He pulled his fingers out of the other man, hand quickly unlacing his trousers and fishing out his cock. They were still wet with lube, smearing the liquid on his cock as he gave it a few firm strokes and lined himself up with Loki’s entrance. The god wasn’t even close to being ready for Tony’s thick girth but, hey. When did Loki ever take the time to stretch him out?

Loki gave a loud moan as Tony pushed in, stretching him wide and Loki felt like he would never fit. “Please, please, my King,” He murmured, breathing heavily. A pale hand reached down as Loki stroked his abandoned cock.

Tony slapped his arm, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him to the bed. Loki’s member twitched painfully, begging for the mortal’s touch. Tony’s hips gave a sharp thrust, forcing his cock in until it was fully sheathed and Loki screamed. The pain was blinding. He was so stretched, so full- every breath was a moan. It felt so good. “So good,” Loki whimpered. Tony slid out of him slowly.

Just him being inside of Loki for that split second left the god feeling empty as that warm presence left. He felt the head of Tony’s cock catch against that ring of muscles and then he slammed in again, hips colliding painfully with Loki’s own, making a wet sound as flesh met flesh and Loki screamed again.

Tony grinned, setting a hard pace. Loki’s tight, untouched ass pressed against his cock, making him pant and groan, leaning down to kiss his god. His hands pushed Loki’s legs above his head, compressing his lover’s chest. Loki’s breaths became shorter as he gasped for air. He begged Tony, music to the mortal’s ears as he pounded into him. His lips moved on their own accord, pressing against his god’s desperately.

He lifted Loki’s hips up, shifting his leg to get a better angle, plunging deeper. Loki screamed as the other hit his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyelids. Tony grabbed his red cock with rough hands, stroking in time with his thrusts. Loki shouted his name, again and again. Those walls clamped down around his cock as the god reached his orgasm, come painting that beautiful black shirt.

Tony stroked the oversensitive flesh harder, milking every last drop of come as he chased his own orgasm. Loki lay, spent and pliant against his ministrations, whimpering helplessly under him. His moans became deep and rough with every movement. He came with a low groan, head dropping against his lover’s shoulders. His hips snapped forward, balls seizing as he buried his seed deep within his god.

Neither of them moved for a long moment. Loki could feel Tony quivering, arms shaking as he held himself up. His conqueror slid out of him slowly, leaving Loki empty and wanting more. Loki blinked his eyes open, trying to stay conscious. Tony moved to lay next to him. In Midgardian terms, his brains were completely fucked out. He tried hard to form a full thought in his head but quickly abandoned the idea.

They lay there for what must have been hours, simply laying. Their arms brushed against each other and, at some point, their fingers laced together. They slowly came down from their high, slowly returning to themselves and Tony chuckled.

Loki continued to stare at the blank ceiling as he asked, “What?”

“If that’s what it’s like for you, I never want to be myself again.”

The god hummed, “Yes. But then the novelty of taking one such as myself loses effect, Anthony.”

Tony made a sound of agreement. Yeah, fucking Loki every day would be fun. But part of the appeal was Loki’s relative ‘purity’, remaining tight and sensitive to every touch when he was dominated. Tony didn’t  _ want _  to fuck him all the time. He didn’t want to stretch him out and  _ use _  him. It might be a little shallow and a little selfish, but Tony was noble enough to admit it.

They lay for a few moments still.

A bang shook their bedroom and they both shot up, sharing a look. “The Avengers?” Tony asked.

“Who else?”

The mortal grit his teeth as he glared at the door, wondering how in the hell they found them so quickly. He didn’t bother voicing this, knowing that Loki was thinking the same. They had left clues, but surely it wasn’t that obvious? Suddenly, Tony smirked, looking down at his still half-naked lover. “Can I keep this on?” He said, motioning to his Asgardian outfit.

Loki gave a nasty smile of his own. “But, of course. It will protect you more than your suit would.” He said as he pulled himself up and another bang shook their fortress. He gave a huff of annoyance, glittering gold traveling down his body as his armor materialized. Black cotton melted into thick leather and tarnished metal, his horns curving wickedly towards the ceiling as a staff appeared heavily in his hand.

He looked over at his mortal whose vambraces had been replaced by gauntlets. The boots of his armor remained missing. Their safe house was far too small for flight. The sound of the door splintering filled the house and Loki took a long moment to admire his little mortal in his godly attire. Fierce pride swelled in Loki’s chest. Something akin to protectiveness also swirled deep inside of him but Loki knew there was no need. His mortal was skilled and could keep his own.

The sound of boots searching the house assaulted his ears and Loki smirked, knowing what a shock the Avengers would receive when they saw Stark in his outfit and the obviously wrinkled sheets.

The door swung open and Loki’s hand tightened on his staff, the sound of the repulsors changing filling the room.


End file.
